This invention relates, in general, to managing workload within a computing system, and, in particular, to managing workload in a partitioned system, such as a logically partitioned system.
Logical partitioning allows the establishment of a plurality of system images within a single physical machine or central processor complex (CPC). Each system image is capable of operating as if it was a separate computer system. That is, each logical partition can be independently reset, initially loaded with an operating system that may be different for each logical partition, and operate with different software programs using different input/output (I/O) devices.
Examples of logically partitioned computing systems are described in, for instance, Guyette et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,903, entitled xe2x80x9cPartitioned Multiprocessor Programming Systemxe2x80x9d, issued on Jan. 14, 1986; Bean et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,541, entitled xe2x80x9cLogical Resource Partitioning Of A Data Processing Systemxe2x80x9d, issued on Jun. 27, 1989; and Kubala, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,040, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For Providing A Server Function In A Logically Partitioned Hardware Machinexe2x80x9d, issued on Oct. 08, 1996, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Commercial embodiments of logically partitioned systems include, for example, IBM S/3901(copyright) processors with the Processor Resource/Systems Manager(trademark) (PR/SM(trademark)) feature, which is described, for instance, in the IBM publication Processor Resource/Systems Manager Planning Guide, GA22-7236-04, March 1999, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
One important aspect of a logically partitioned system is the management of workload running within the partitions of that system. In S/390 systems, for example, workload managers are used to manage the workload within and among the partitions. The workload managers attempt to balance the workload of the partitions by moving work to the physical resources of the system. In order to move the work, however, it is important to ensure that the data needed by the relocated work is at the moved location. This need often restricts the movement of work. Thus, although efforts have been made to balance workload within a logically partitioned system, further needs exist and further efforts are needed.
The shortcomings of the prior art are overcome and additional advantages are provided through the provision of a method of determining complexity of networks. The method includes, for instance, determining a complexity attribute for a possible network of one or more possible networks; and selecting a network from the one or more possible networks using the determined complexity attribute.
In one example, the networks comprises I/O configurations.
Further, in another example, the possible network includes one or more first components and one or more second components., and the determining of the complexity attribute includes calculating a total number of the one or more first components connected to the one or more second components.
Systems and computer program products corresponding to the above-summarized methods are also described and claimed herein.
Advantageously, at least one aspect of the present invention enables the complexity of networks to be determined. By determining the complexity of networks, the network that is less complex can be selected, when a network change is to be made.
Additional features and advantages are realized through the techniques of the present invention. Other embodiments and aspects of the invention are described in detail herein and are considered a part of the claimed invention.